<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Up by Red_Demon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366181">Growing Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Demon/pseuds/Red_Demon'>Red_Demon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Precious Peter Parker, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Demon/pseuds/Red_Demon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter grew up and Tony doesn’t know how to handle it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fluffy irondad</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually saw a IronDad Bingo and one of the squares was Adult Peter which inspired this. Originally I had a different idea but this was born from it. Anyways its just a short fluffy one shot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> ‘Honestly </em> ,’ Tony couldn’t help but think, <em> ‘He had grown up so fast.’ </em> Tony could remember 15 year old Peter. The Peter who stared at him with stars in his eyes and turned into a blubbering stuttering mess when he was near. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered the hero worship that the lanky boy had held for him.</p><p> </p><p>Remembered how he had stared up at him with wide eyes as if he had hung the moon and stars.</p><p> </p><p>Now everything was different and Tony couldn’t help but shake his head.</p><p> </p><p>The small innocent helpless looking young boy had turned into a tall confident young man. Sure there were times when Peter would go back to his old self conscious ways but they were rare and Tony couldn’t help the trickle of disappointment. It wasn’t that he didn’t <em> want </em>Peter to grow up. It was more that he missed the boy who relied and looked up to him.</p><p> </p><p>As if called by his thoughts the door to his lab opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad?” Came the question and Tony turned to stare at the male that had entered his lab. <em> Dad </em> was also one of the many changes that had happened as their relationship grew.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, are you crying?” Peter's eyebrows were raised and there was shock and panic in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No, there’s just something in my eyes.” As Tony stood he wiped away the tears in his eyes but Peter still came close to press a hand on his shoulder. Gosh, Peter was <em> taller than him </em> and Tony had barely noticed before but after his revelation it seemed glaringly obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud of you kid.” Tony said before Peter could question him. He turned to leave his lab but before he could he was glomped by a crying Peter. Stutters and cries fell from Peter's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes. ‘<em> Nevermind, Peter will always be Peter.’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>